24fandomcom-20200223-history
Quote:Day 3: 5:00am-6:00am
This is a list of memorable quotes from "Day 3: 5:00am-6:00am". * Stephen Saunders: It's time for your first assignment. A very simple one, but one necessary to our future relationship. * David Palmer: We don't have a relationship. * Stephen Saunders: No. You don't negotiate with terrorists. Well, I don't negotiate with heads of state, so just do as you're told. * Jack Bauer: They would've put him in prison. Tortured him for God knows how many years. Now he's holding our government responsible. * Chase Edmunds: But he was a British agent. * Jack Bauer: He was on loan to us. It was a U.S. operation. We left him behind…''I'' left him behind. * Tony Almeida: I had to take care of something. * Ryan Chappelle: Yeah, I know what you were doing, Tony. You were calling about Michelle. * Tony Almeida: She's my wife, Ryan. * Ryan Chappelle: I understand that, but we're shorthanded as it is. We can't afford— * Tony Almeida: Look, I know how to do my job, alright. * Ryan Chappelle: Yes, but you're not doing it. You have to move on. * Tony Almeida: Move on? What, are you acting like she's already dead? * Ryan Chappelle: Yes, I am, and so should you. (Pause) We're at war Tony! I need your full attention. If you can't give it to me, go home or maintain a vigil at the hotel. But if you wanna be here, I need you to focus. And the best way to do that is to assume the worst, and make it about getting revenge. *'Jack Bauer': I'm a federal agent! *'Diana White': So what? You're in my house! *'Jack Bauer': Chase, call Tomlinson. Tell him we're bringing Diana White in for questioning. *'Diana White': I'm not going anywhere without a lawyer. *'Jack Bauer': You're not under arrest. I'm taking you to MI6. You'll be interrogated by an agent of a foreign government. Your constitutional rights no longer apply. Let's go. * Michelle Dessler: I want to see him. * Nicole Duncan: I wouldn't advise that. * Michelle Dessler: If I've been infected, I've been infected. There's nothing anyone can do. *'Nicole Duncan': That's not what I meant. * Gael Ortega: (after being handed a gun) I was raised to believe that suicide was a sin. * Michelle Dessler: No one could blame you, in this world or the next, for ending your suffering. * David Palmer: Good morning. I know the hour is unusual, but so are the times in which we live. As a result of intelligence on terrorist activity gathered by the office of Homeland Security and other agencies, I'm announcing that a threat level "red" exists throughout the United States. Therefore, I'm ordering the grounding of all domestic and international air traffic and the closing of airports. I'm not taking this action because the sky is falling, but I'd rather be overprotective than underprepared. And as always, diligence and calm are your best weapons against the insidious nature of the enemy. And God willing, we and all those who love freedom will remain safe and secure. Thank you. * Michelle Dessler: Gael's dead. He was suffering so badly. No one should have to go through what he did. Tony, there are children upstairs who are going to die in agony in front of their parents' eyes. * Tony Almeida: Michelle, unfortunately, there's nothing we can do for them right now. * Michelle Dessler: Actually, there is. Field Ops has a supply of capsules. * Tony Almeida: Those capsules are for field agents that are captured. * Michelle Dessler: Yeah. I—I know what they're for. They're for committing suicide to prevent torture and that's exactly what they'd be used for here. We could make them available to anyone who's symptomatic. It would be their choice. * Tony Almeida: You know I'm not authorized to do that. * Michelle Dessler: I'm not interested in what's authorized. * Tony Almeida: Michelle, you're talking about mass suicide facilitated by an agency of the government. * Michelle Dessler: I'm talking about common decency. If you could've seen Gael…I'm calling because if it was me…If I'm infected, I know what I'd want. * Tony Almeida: Suicide capsules for the people down at the hotel. It's gonna get pretty bad down there. * Ryan Chappelle: It's against every regulation in the book. * Tony Almeida: Yeah. * Ryan Chappelle: Do it. 317